wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
AJ Lee
AJ Lee ist eine Diva, die bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Teach me 'Taker (September 2012 - Juli 2013) Beim PPV "Night of Champions" im September 2012 sah man die WGL-Legende Undertaker mit einer, in eine Kutte gekleideten, Person, die der Sensenmann als seinen Lehrling vorstellte. Später am Abend forderte er John Cena zu einem Hell In A Cell Match bei der Survivor Series heraus und schickte seinen Lehrling zum Ring, der sich dort als AJ Lee entpuppte. Bei SmackDown! #29 näherte Layla sich AJ an. Layla, welche sich um AJ zu sorgen schien, wurde jedoch harsch abgewiesen. Die beiden sollten sich als nächstes beim PPV Uncensored sehen, wo AJ die glücklose Layla nach deren Titelverlust trösten wollte, diesmal aber selbst abgewiesen wurde. Anstatt traurig zu sein grinste sie jedoch nur. In den folgenden Wochen gab es immer wieder Psychospielchen des "Meisters" und seiner "Schülerin" gegen den GM Mike Adamle und Cena, welche in einer intensiven Fehde mit dem Undertaker steckten. Nach dem gewonnenen Hell in the Cell Match bei der Survivor Series wurde die Siegesfeier des Undertakers jedoch unterbrochen. AJ brachte die Urne in den Ring, doch bevor etwas passieren konnte, erschie der Chairman Vince McMahon in der Arena und stellte dem Deadman seiner neuen "Schöpfung" vor - Ryback! AJ, welche ihrem Mentor zu Hilfe eilen wollte musste, von McMahon festgehalten, hilflos zusehen wie The Phenom von Ryback demoliert wird. American Apprentice (November 2012 - April 2013) Bei SmackDown! #34 sah man AJ mit einer Rose, deren Blätter sie nacheinander abpflückte mit den Worten: "Titel" und "Kein Titel". Der Undertaker untersagte ihr jedoch vorerst ihre Titelambitionen, woraufhin sie ihren Platz im Turnier um den Divas Title aufgab. Kurze Zeit später begleitete AJ eine nicht zu erkennende Person in eine Bar im Nirvana, wo sie eine geheimnisvolle Kiste abholten. Der Verdacht bestätigte sich bei der Smackdown-Ausgabe vom 16. Dezember 2012, als der Undertaker im klassischen American Badass Outfit die Arena enterte und Ryback, der die WGL Titel Kontrahenten Dolph Ziggler und Daniel Bryan angriff, ankündigte dass er ihn aufhalten wird. In den Folgewochen nähert sie AJ Lee Misery an. Sie gab ihre Bewunderung für Misery's Attitüde zu, jedoch auch dass sie gegen sie vorgehen müsse, da ihr Mentor, der Undertaker, die Ordnung in der WGL wieder einkehren lassen wolle. Nach einer Attacke von Vince McMahon auf den Undertaker, revachnierte sich das ungleiche Gespann in dem sie das Büro des Chairman in Flammen aufgehen ließen. Bei Smackdown 41 bekam AJ vom neuen GM Eric Bischoff ihr erstes großes Match zugestanden. In der folgenden Woche wurde ihre Gegnerin enthüllt - Stephanie McMahon! Die Billion Dollar Princess trainierte auf ihr Comeback hin, um ihre Gruppierung rund um JBL, Ted DiBiase und David Otunga zu unterstützen, bekam jedoch sogleich einen Dämpfer verpasst, als AJ sie mit dem Lullaby Knee Strike besiegte. Kurz darauf musste die quirlige Diva jedoch selber einen Rückschlag hinnehmen, da sie von ihrem Meister getrennt wurde. AJ sollte von nun an Teil der wieder-aktivierten Show Raw sein, während der Undertaker bei Smackdown blieb. Zur Eröffnung von Raw zeigte der Undertaker jedoch präsenz und forderte Ryback zu einem Match heraus. Bei der zweiten Raw Ausgabe eskalierte das Match jedoch und sowohl der Undertaker als auch AJ Lee mussten den Shell Shock des Hünen einstecken. A li'l less darkness, a li'l more AJ (März 2013 - Mai 2013) Nach der Beurlaubung von Mike Adamle wurde AJ Lee überraschend zum Interims GM ernannt. Nachdem sie Eve Torres und Lita zu einer Versöhnung brachte, ernannte sie sich schließlich zum dritten Teilnehmer am Titelmatch bei Wrestlemania 29 zwischen Brie Bella und Eve. Bei der Raw Ausgabe vom 01.04.2013 nutzte AJ ihre Match als GM um dem Undertaker beizustehen. Sie drohte dem überlegenen Ryback damit das Match zwischen ihm und dem Deadman abzublasen und attackierte ihn schließlich mit einem Stuhl. Das Powerhouse ging jedoch nicht zu Boden und wollte AJ zum zweiten mal angreifen, doch sie wurde vom, sich wieder aufrichtenden, Undertaker gerettet. frame|center|AJ Lee als Übergangs-General Manager Bei Wrestlemania 29 gelang es AJ nicht den Diven Titel zu gewinnen, stattdessen gewann Brie Bella das Triple Threat Match. Dennoch sollte der Abend positiv für die kleine Diva enden, als der Undertaker im Main Event seine Streak verteidigte, den WGL Titel gewann, dem bereits gefeuerten Vince McMahon ein Souvenier verpasste und Ryback in seine Schranken verwies. Nach dem überstandenen Krieg zeigte AJ in beeindruckender Manier ihr kämpferisches Know-How und besiegte Kelly Kelly bei der ersten Raw Ausgabe nach Wrestlemania. Bei Smackdown #50, der Jubiläums Ausgabe, nahm AJ an einem Bikini Contest teil und verpasste zum Ende, zusammen mit ihrem Mentor dem Undertaker und The Rock, Vince McMahon seine finale Abreibung. An interesting friendship (Mai 2013 - September 2013) Bei Smackdown #51 näherte sich AJ erneut Misery an. Nach einem mehr oder weniger gescheiterten Versuch sich mit der Bella Schwester zu verabreden, kam ihr Misery zu Hilfe, als Kharma die kleine Latina in die Mangel nahm, und zerrte sie an der Hand weg vom Schwergewicht. In der Folgewoche lief es für AJ um einiges besser, da sie Beth Phoenix mit einer beeindruckenden Leistung bezwingen konnte. Ihr Mentor hingegen wurde vom neuen Herausforderer Triple H niedergemäht. Zu allem Überfluss konnte AJ dem Undertaker bei Iron Will nicht beistehen, da Kharma sie attackierte. Knapp blieb der Sensenmann jedoch erfolgreich. In den folgenden Wochen begleitete AJ vornehmlich Misery und brachte die verschlossene Diva sogar dazu sie zu umarmen. Kurz nach der Trauerfeier für Paul Bearer musste AJ den nächsten herben Schlag hinnehmen, als sie durch Zufall in den Kampf zwischen Triple H und dem Undertaker geriet, in dem The Game den Deadman bei lebendigem Leib anzündete. Nach der Niederlage des Undertakers gegen Triple H verschwand der Sensenmann vorerst von der Bühne, und AJ bekam die Chance sich auf ihre Solo-Karriere zu konzentrieren. Nicht nur teilte ihr Sting, der Assistent des GM, mit dass sie beim Summerslam ihre große Chance bekommen würde, auch ihre Freundschaft zu Misery vertiefte sich. AJ erkämpfte sich beim Summerslam 2013, in einem Match gegen Eve Torres, Brie Bella und Layla, ein Divas Title Match. Als Nummer 1 Herausforderin auf den von Misery verteidigten Titel bekräftigte AJ ihren Wunsch nach einem fairen, spannenden Match. Die große Popularität der beiden Diven sorgte sogar dafür, dass den Diven zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der WGL ein Pay-Per-View Main-Event zugestanden wurde. Bei der Vertragsunterzeichnung griff Misery jedoch auf brutale Art und Weise AJ an, da sie Angst hatte den Divas Title zu verlieren. Bei Armageddon 2013 unterlag AJ im Best-Of-Three Match nachdem sie im Guillotine Choke aufgeben musste. Nach ihrer Niederlage gegen Misery, welche mit ihren Boyfriend Daniel Bryan feierte, kehrte der Undertaker zurück um sich zu seinem Schützling zu gesellen und sich einen Stare-Down mit Bryan zu liefern. frame|center|AJ Lee und Misery bestreiten den ersten Divas Main-Event in der WGL-PPV-Geschichte. Divas Champion (November 2013 - März 2014) Nach ihrem Titelgewinn in der Premiereshow, der dritten WGL Saison wurde AJ, während einer Promo von der zurückkehrenden Layla unterbrochen. Die Engländerin griff AJ verbal für ihre angeblich zahlreichenden Beziehungen und ihr Aussehen an. Ihr Plan ging auf, denn die zierliche Championesse stürmte erzürnt auf Layla los und musste den Layout einstecken. Der Ausgleich sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, denn in der Folgewoche musste Layla, nach ihrem Match gegen Kaitlyn, den DTS einstecken. Die Herausforderin durfte dennoch mit Vorteilen in den PPV gehen, da sie an der Seite von Lita gegen AJ und Kaitlyn gewann, nachdem Kaitlyn versehentlich ihre Partnerin mit dem Spear erwischte und danach durch Lita gepinnt wurde. AJ Lee konnte bei der Survivor Series, in einem Steel Cage Match, den Titel gegen Layla verteidigen. Nach einem Eingriff von Adamle, der Layla helfen wollte und der gerechten Hilfe durch den Undertaker, gewann Lee mit dem Designed 2 Seduce. Nach der erfolgreichen Titelverteidigung wurde die kleine Diva, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Kaitlyn, zu Sting gerufen. Dieser eröffnete den beiden, dass sie beim interaktivsten PPV des Jahres, dem Cyber Sunday, aufeinander treffen würden. Nach den Geschehnissen zwischen AJ und Nikki, erzeugte diese Ankündigung leichte Spannungen, doch der Abend sollte noch weitaus schlimmer werden. AJ, die sich im Ring mit Daniel Bryan traf, um einen Deal zwischen dem Undertaker und Bryan auszuarbeiten, forderte, dass Nikki sich AJ trifft, was Bryan jedoch ablehnte. Stattdessen wollte er den Undertaker aus der Reserve locken und griff AJ auf brutalste Art und Weise an. Während Bryan die zierliche Championesse bewusstlos würgte, stürmte der Undertaker in die Halle um seinen kleinen Lehrling zu retten und attackierte Daniel Bryan. In den folgenden Wochen lichteten sich die Spannung zwischen AJ und Kaitlyn, da letztere klar stellte, AJ über den Titel zu stellen. Sie tröstete ihre Freundin nach dem Angriff und so diskutierten die beiden AJ's heimlichen Freund sowie Kaitlyn's Interesse an Batista. Noch am selben Abend ermahnte der Undertaker die kleine Diva, nicht zu achtlos ins Match zu gehen - sie zeigte sich jedoch optimistisch. Beim Cyber Sunday traff AJ Lee auf Kaitlyn - mit Nikki als Special Referee! Trotz allen Umständen lieferten sich die beiden Freundinnen ein hartes aber faires Match in dem AJ ihren Titel verteidigen konnte. Die beiden trennten sich, im Gegensatz zu AJ und dem Special Referee, friedlich und traten nach dem PPV wie gewohnt Seite an Seite auf. Nach einigen missglückten Liebesbekundungen seitens Big E Langston, konzentrierte sich AJ wieder mehr auf ihre Rolle als Lehrling des Undertakers. Entsprechend ihrer Freundschaft bestritten AJ Lee und Kaitlyn beim Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View ein Tag Team Match gegen Brie Bella und Aksana und gingen als Sieger aus dem Match. Noch während des Events wurde AJ Lee jedoch hinterrücks von Nikki angegriffen und entführt. In der folgenden Woche bekamen wir AJ lediglich zu hören, da ein Livestream aus dem Aufenthaltsort von Nikki geschaltet wurde, die erklärte, dass AJ eigentlich sehr gerne bei ihr bleiben würde, allerdings hörten wir AJ im Hintergrund um sich treten und dumpf, offensichtlich geknebelt, brüllen. Noch in der selbe Woche, stürzte Sting die vorrübergehenden Machtinhaber Triple H und Stephanie McMahon vom Thron, welche vom zurückkehrenden CM Punk, der sich als Freund von AJ Lee entpuppte und Kaitlyn aus dem Ring befördert wurden. Anschließend forderten die die beiden vom Undertaker, dass sich dieser Bryan stellt und AJ rettet. Der Undertaker stimmte zu und so wurde AJ eine Woche später, bewusstlos, von Daniel Bryan in die Halle gebracht, wo Punk sie in den Backstage Bereich brachte. Am selben Abend forderte Lita AJ heraus Mumm zu beweisen und ihren Titel gegen sie zu verteidigen. Noch angeschlagen aber begeistert akzeptierte AJ die Herausforderung ihres Idols. Bei Smackdown traffen sich AJ und Lita angesicht zu angesicht. AJ verkündete ihre Freude über die Chance gegen ihre Heldin anzutreten, diese deskreditierte AJ jedoch und verpasste ihr nach einem Angriff den Twist Of Fate. Durch diese Zurückweisung etwas durch den Wind, kränkte AJ ihre beste Freundin Kaitlyn und war endgültig am Boden. In der Go-Home Show vor Wrestlemania schüttete AJ vor Lita in den Fans ihr Herz aus und kündigte an, dass sie ihrer Gegnerin beweisen muss, wie gut die heutigen Diven sind. Sie erklärte, dass sie Lita nie attackiert habe, weil sie auf eine Lita mit 100% treffen will und in diesem Match nur gewinnen kann. Bei Wrestlemania traffen die beiden schließlich in einem Match aufeinander, dass für viele Fans das beste Divenmatch aller Zeiten war. Lita gewann das Match nach einem Twist Of Fate auf das oberste Ringseil. frame|center|AJ Lee nach dem Verlust ihres Titels Noch am selben Abend umarmte eine völlig aufgelöste AJ Lee deen Undertaker zum Abschied, da dieser nach seinem Match, in welchem er seine Streak verteidigte, zurücktrat. Laut diversen Dirtsheets fragte AJ Lee nach dem Event nach einer Auszeit. Passenderweise trat sie in der ersten Show nach Wrestlemania auch nicht auf. Privatleben *Hatte eine kurze Beziehungen mit Seth Rollins. *Scheint keine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Familie zu haben. *Ist mit CM Punk zusammen. *Ist Werbegesicht für eine Kaugummi-Reihe Gossip * ist Videospiel-Enthusiastin. * hatte als Teenager die WGL Diva Lita als Vorbild. * sammelt Chuck Taylor Schuhe und Stiefel. * bestritt den ersten und einzigen Pay-Per-View Diven Main Event. Errungene Erfolge *General Manager of Raw *1x Divas Champion Typische Aktionen *Tilt-A-Whirl DDT *Shiranui *Corner Foot Choke *Spinning Wheel Kick *Frankensteiner Eigenschaften Kategorie:Diven Kategorie:Roster